1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to contraceptive systems. In particular, this invention directs itself to contraceptive systems having an extended tubular member for insertion into the vaginal cavity. More in particular, this invention directs itself to contraceptive systems having an extended tubular member secured to a shield-like member. Still further, this invention relates to a contraceptive system which incorporates retention straps for releasably coupling the shield like member to the individual using the contraceptive system. Still further, this invention relates to a contraceptive system wherein the extended tubular member has a non-uniform wall thickness where the bottom wall thickness is greater than the upper wall thickness. Still further, this invention pertains to a contraceptive system formed of a rubber-like composition in one-piece formation. Still further, this invention pertains to a contraceptive system where the shield-like member includes a layer of absorbent material adhesively bonded to the outside surface of the shield-like member.
2. Prior Art
Contraceptive systems having an extended tubular member are well-known in the art. However, contraceptive systems having an extended tubular member having a non-uniform wall thickness secured to a shield mechanism all of a one-piece formation has not been found in the prior art.
The best prior art known to the Applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,783; 4,568,340; 4,553,968; 3,032,038; 4,232,675; 3,999,550; 1,866,060; 713,900; 2,389,831; 3,677,225; and, 4,354,494.
In some prior art references, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,783, there are provided a protecting shield having a centrally located opening for insert of a tubular protecting member. Such prior art systems do not provide for a tubular member and protecting shield formed in one-piece formation with an absorbent material bonded to one surface of the shield member. Nor do they provide for a tubular member having a non-uniform wall thickness as does the subject inventive concept.
Other prior art systems direct themselves to various devices having tubular members coupled to retention or support straps, but lack the shield member secured to the tubular member as provided in the subject inventive concept.